


My S.O.S. is Broken

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Gangster AU [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Shooting, hurt! gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff thought he might have heard a weak ‘Woodpecker’ over the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My S.O.S. is Broken

“Where the fuck are Gavin and Ryan?!” Geoff demanded, one hand on the wheel and the other on the headset as his car barreled out of the alley as he sped away from the cops.

It had been a simple bank robbery. Having their sniper prowling on the top of the opposite building definitely helped. Gavin was only supposed to be there to make it look like they had a little extra man power, but it had backfired on them when they were forced to separate because the cops showed up.

Jack was on a bike, Michael and Ray were together in a car, and Geoff was in his car, but Ryan and Gavin…There hadn’t been radio contact with them since they split from the bank. Over the course of five minutes, Geoff, Michael, Ray, and Jack all entered the code word ‘Goose’, but nothing from Gavin and Ryan. Hell, Geoff thought he might have heard a weak ‘Woodpecker’ over the radio, but no one else did and Geoff was starting to believe it was a trick of his stressed out mind.

Except it wasn’t. Gavin had said the exact word over the radio before his gave out. He had taken a bullet to the leg while running away and came crashing to the ground, quickly scurrying behind a wall.

He had been holding off the cops by firing blindly over the wall while he tried to deal with his leg. A free hand and he would have tied a makeshift tourniquet with the fabric of his pants. Gavin needed to tie a tourniquet, really, or he was going to bleed out slowly.

Gavin heard a familiar click that let him know he was out of ammo. He mouthed ‘Shit!’ under his breath to no one in particular as he tried to stand up against the wall. The movement caused pain to radiate throughout his leg and Gavin barely stifled his moan of pain before falling back over. There was no way he could walk on his leg in its current condition.

Bullets firing from the opposite side of the police made Gavin think that just maybe the dice of fate rolled in his favor on that day. There was a very familiar sounding yell of ‘Motherfuckers!’ as Ryan came into view wielding a machine gun and shooting it like a mad man. The sight made Gavin try to stand up again only to fall back down with a yell of pain.

Ryan’s head didn’t turn, but his eyes centered onto Gavin for a few seconds. Gavin could see bullets whizzing past Ryan and let his body sag slightly in relief that the cops were such bad shots.

Ryan stopped firing in an immediate kind of motion and Gavin realized quickly that this was because everyone who was firing at him had been shot down. Of course, this realization caused Gavin to zone out for a few seconds only to come back to Ryan down at his leg, tying the tourniquet.

“Your radio gave out too?” Ryan asked, pulling Gavin up and supporting his leg. Gavin mewled in pain, because even though he was supported, he was still putting weight onto the wound.

“Yeah. I must have knocked a wire loose when I hit the ground,” Gavin explained as Ryan started moving, pretty much dragging Gavin. He was doing his best to keep up with the older man, but his leg didn’t really want to move.

Ryan didn’t respond unless a grunt counted. He was tapping his gun against his leg, eyes scanning the whole area as they walked. It was slower than either of them wanted to be going, but with the bullet in Gavin’s leg, it was the best they were going to be able to do.

Ryan was careful about how they went, trying to avoid all the main areas of the building where cops were definitely going to be until they made it outside. Ryan’s bike was parked to the back of the building and as soon as they were positioned on it, Gavin holding onto Ryan tightly, Ryan’s radio started working again.

“Fuck, fuck! We’re going to have to go back and get them! I’m not just leaving Ryan and Gavin in a bank full of cops, okay!” Geoff was yelling, though there was some static.

“No need. Gavin and I are barreling our way out of here. Gav got shot. He’s going to need his leg sewn shut,” Ryan said, bike already out of the alley and swerving through traffic. “We’re headed to the bakery-“

“No fuck that, you go home fast as dicks, you got me?” Geoff said, irritable but relieved to hear that they were alive, at least.

“Alright, fine. Everyone else okay?” Ryan asked, performing a sharp U-turn that caused Gavin stomach to churn. There was a reason the Brit rode in a car.

“Jack’s still shaking the cops, but for the most part,” Geoff said.

Ryan and Gavin got lucky as they didn’t get spotted by the cops on their way back. Gavin was graciously carried inside by an increasingly worried Ryan whose eyes never left the bloodied tourniquet. Ryan pretty much threw him onto the couch as soon as they were in; grabbing the first aid kit they kept by the door before going back over to Gavin.

It was bloody and painful for Gavin; Ryan had given him a towel to bite on but there was more screaming and less biting out of Gavin as the bullet was pulled out and Ryan did his best to stop the bleeding and sew the wound shut. Gavin had big fat tears rolling down his face by the time Ryan was done and there was a blood stain on the couch that Geoff was not going to be happy to see. Maybe the fact that Gavin was still alive and not bled out at the bank or shot up in the morgue would lessen the blow of the couch.


End file.
